The Sins We Have Made
by ChrisVertner
Summary: after jack sparrow is brought back from the locker, he and his crew are joinded by a japanese pirate by the name of hatori. hatori has a secret that no one knows. except elizabeth thinks she might know what it is. norringtonXOC currently on hiatus
1. prologue

This story is basically just adding my character in. it's not much of a change to the story cept Norrington is going to live. I know it sucks, but after watching the third movie I could not stand to see him die. So I just threw my character in the plot line. It goes almost exact with the movie. But like I said my character has a small influence on the events. However small.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own the characters. The only character of which I claim ownership be Hatori. I am not making any profit from this.

The Sins We Have Made

Prologue: Hatori

Liquid black hair rebelled from its tie and whipped across a porcelain white face. Startling blue eyes looked out through the raven locks. The Asian donned a long, blood red kimono with the left sleeve blowing loosely off of the boy's arm. Binding wrapped around his chest to cover the tattoos that decorated his chest. A black samurai sword hung against his waist.

He stood atop the mast of his ship where tattered red sails snapped back and forth with the force of the wind. His gaze rested on the horizon, watching the peek of the sunrise. He spotted the black sails.

With a smirk he leaned down to shout at his crew.

"Come on boys I see the Black Pearl!" He swung down from the mast, his boots thudding against the hard wooded deck. He looked out toward the coming ship.

"Welcome back Cap'n Jack."


	2. The Call

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own the characters. The only character of which I claim ownership be Hatori. I am not making any profit from this.

The Sins We Have Made

Chapter One: The Call

The Bloody Moon pulled up beside the Pearl. Her blood red sails billowing out in the wind. Elizabeth ran to the side of the Pearl's deck to get a look at the other pirate ship. A young boy no older than herself with a very feminine appearance, leapt up onto the railing of the ship, and squatted there like a monkey. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. His hair was black and pulled into a high pony tail. And he wore strange red and black robes. From the looks of it he looked as though he was Asian. Japanese or Chinese Elizabeth was not sure of. He waved his hands at her and yelled out.

"Is Jack aboard?" Not only did he look like a girl he sounded slightly like one too. Before Elizabeth could answer though, Jack came sauntering up next to her and waved back.

"Hatori. It's been a while. You're lucky. Ye caught me just as I was getting back from the locker." Hatori blinked.

"So the rumor was true?! Davy got you did he?" Jack shrugged. All the while, the rest of the Pearl's crew had gathered along the railing to listen in on the conversation. Will turned to Gibbs.

"Who is that?"

"Ah. That's Hatori. Cap'n of the Bloody Moon. That ship ye see? He's from Japan. Don't come round here very of'en. Mostly stays in the Pacific. Jack's only spok'n to him a few times in Tortuga. And he's run into him a few times here and there. But he's a good kid. He's ne'er done nothing to make us believe otherwise." Both Will and Elizabeth nodded. And a kid he was. Short, and not very big. How in the world he had become a captain, they had no clue. He didn't look the part at all.

After exchanging a few more words from Jack and Barbossa from across the two ships, Hatori was invited over. From up close, Hatori looked even more like a girl. The only thing that helped to give any hint that he was a _**he**_was the breasts. Or the lack there of. The three captains went down into the Captain's quarters and didn't come out for a while. When they return it was agreed that Hatori's ship will follow along side the Pearl to restock up on supplies on an island not to far from where they currently were. As Hatori was preparing to cross back to his ship, Elizabeth stopped him.

"Hatori correct?" He whirled to face her.

"Aye. Tis. Why?" She swallowed hard. If she was wrong about this she would look like a fool. But she was almost absolutely certain she was not wrong.

"I would like to request to join your crew." The Bloody Moon's captain eyed her with an incredulous stare.

"And why may I ask, would ye join me? You're already a member of this one. Why mine?"

"I…well…you see. I would like to talk to you. Privately. I have a question and I'm thinking I know the answer. But I don't know for sure." She flushed red in the face a bit. This was awkward. Because if she was mistaken, not only would she look like a fool, she was going over to another captain's ship, alone with him, that would look rather unladylike to the crew's of both ships. Not to mentions what would Will think. That and she would be in his cabin, alone with him. But if she was right she had nothing to worry about. She hoped for her own sake, she was right.

"Ah. I see. Well then miss…"

"Swann. Elizabeth Swann."

"Yes. Miss Swann. I'll let you come over to my ship. We'll talk. You can ask ye question. And then I'll be decide'n if ye can join my crew. Is there something wrong with Jack's?" Hatori raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh. No. It's just. Nothing is wrong. I can't explain. At least. Not here. As I asked. Privately. Please." Elizabeth felt frantic now. She wrung her hands feverishly in front of her.

"Alright then Miss. We'll talk. Should ye tell Jack though before ye be coming with me?" Elizabeth nodded and headed up to where Jack was at the helm talking to Will. Hatori watched as she spoke to him and saw a look of refusal cross Will's face. He obviously didn't want her going over there with him. His eyes fell onto Hatori's. The Captain smiled at Will, showing all his perfect white teeth. Unusual for a pirate. Will glared and turned back to reason with Elizabeth from the looks of it. She shook her head and came running back to the Asian captain.

Ye coming then?"

"Yes." With a final look back up at Will, Elizabeth followed Hatori onto his ship and down into his cabin. When the door was shut, Hatori walked over and sat in his chair at a rather fancy looking, oak table. He beckoned for Elizabeth to sit at the chair opposite him.

"Well. To get to the point Captain." She assumed it would be no use beating around the bush. If she was going to find out she would have to be upfront. "I know your secret. At least…I believe I do."

About an hour later the two emerged from the cabin and spared a knowing glance at one another. They walked to the railing and realized they were ready to make port. It was decided that Hatori's first mate would look after the ship while the captain himself, along with Elizabeth would go ashore with Jack and his crew.


	3. Trap

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own the characters. The only character of which I claim ownership be Hatori. I am not making any profit from this.

Chapter Two: Trap

When they reached the island Hatori and Elizabeth split up as the captain made his way over to Barbossa and Jack.

The two were already in discussion when Hatori joined them.

"Still thinkin' of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back mate. We're livin' proof, you and me." Jack replied quickly.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, aint it? There's never a guarantee of comin' back. But passin on, that's dead certain."

"Aye Jack. Best be listenin' to Barbossa. He's right ye know." Jack sighed. Hesitantly he spoke again.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?"

"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa nodded.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Barbossa scoffed in agreement.

"The world used to be a bigger place."

Jack shook his head though.

"World's still the same. There's just less in it." _Too true_, Hatori thought.

"Well then," The Asian captain spoke. "We best be going inland and find some water and maybe some food. Hopefully there's something edible on this god forsaken island." And together they forged their way farther inland.

Elizabeth and Will had their own little chat while Jack, Barbossa, and Hatori had been talking. But she said nothing of what was spoken between her and the captain. As he had asked her to keep it secret. Will wasn't so happy about this lack of information. But he didn't pursue the topic any further.

The entirety of the group reached a small pond but found something unexpected. A dead body lay in the water face down. Barbossa knelt down and dipped his finger in the water and tasted it.

"Poisoned."

Pintel's eyes widened. "He's from Singapore!" Everyone turned as they heard Ragetti yell and saw him waving his arms wildly.

"We've got company!" They all looked out and saw the Empress next to the Pearl. They were under attack.

Tai Huang and his men quickly whirled around to trap the crew. Jack pointed fearfully at Barbossa. "He's the captain." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

They were led back onto the Pearl.

When they climbed aboard, Barbossa walked up to Sao Feng, the Chinese Captain. At the site of him, Hatori grinned. The one man he loved to tease the most. This should be fun.

"Sao Feng. You showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence." Jack hid quickly behind Barbossa when he saw Sao Feng.

But unfortunately for Jack, Sao had already seen him.

"Jack Sparrow. You paid me a great insult once." Jack came out from behind Barbossa.

"That doesn't sound like me." Sao slammed his fist into Jack's face. The Pearl's captain grabbed his nose to readjust it. When he deemed it okay he lifted his head back to Sao Feng.

"So we just call it square then?"

Will came pushing through the crowd. His face angry. Hatori along with everyone else turned to him.

"Release her." He indicated Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked, tilting his head.

He was ignored as Sao nodded.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her."

Jack looked confused. As did everyone else. Hatori narrowed his eyes.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked. It suddenly clicked for Gibbs.

"Aye. The perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

Will glared.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Elizabeth marched up to him, her eyes angry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear."

Jack was furious.

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl." He turned to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." Making his round so no one felt left out he turned to Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Everyone looked around. Pintel, Ragetti, Jack the monkey, Marty and a few others cautiously raise their hands. Hatori glanced at them and quickly shot his hand up into the air. He hadn't even been with the rescue crew, but hey, who cared? "I'm standing over there with them." He made to join them but Sao Feng grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry Jack. But there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

Sao pulled him over to the side of the ship.

"Here is your chance to find out." The Endeavor was coming up on them.

And thus Jack was taken aboard to talk to Lord Cutler Beckett of the EITC.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile…

Mercer, one of Beckett's men boarded the Pearl. His men were coming over and trying to take over.

"My men are enough." Sao Feng snarled at him.

"Company ship. Company crew."

Will stalked up absolutely ticked. He turned to Sao.

"You agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And it was." With this Sao's men punched Will in the stomach. Both Hatori and Elizabeth sucked in their breath. Hatori gulped. This wasn't turning out too well. Sao's men grabbed Will and shouted as they chained the crew. "Prepare the brig!"

Sao turned back to Mercer and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" He pulled away. Barbossa stood next to Sao.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?"

"There is not honor to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side. That's just good business." Hatori curled his upper lip over his teeth angrily. He felt compelled to put his fist in Sao's gut. But he refrained. He hadn't gone his whole life without being violent for nothing. Barbossa quirked an eyebrow.

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"

Barbossa grinned and Hatori looked confused.

"We have Calypso." The Japanese Captain's eyes widened. He glanced around. Was she onboard he thought? Which one was she if she were? It could not possibly be Liz. Maybe Tia Dalma. She seemed strange enough. Sao didn't seem convinced though. He laughed.

"Calypso? An old legend."

Barbossa shook his head.

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine. The power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court. All the court." Hatori blanched. Release her? From the legends of what had happened he wasn't sure that was a good idea. What if she was mad? Wanted to take revenge on those who'd bound her in the first place? Since they were long dead, wouldn't they end up being her target?

Sao looked at Barbossa through slanted eyes.

"What are you proposing Captain?"

"What be accepting Cap'n?"

Sao thought for a moment. Then looked to Elizabeth.

"The girl."

Elizabeth was confused. What has she just missed?

"What?" she asked bewildered.

Will would have none of it.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain."

Barbossa shook his head. "Out of the question." Hatori nodded in agreement.

"It was not a question."

"Done." All eyes turned to Elizabeth.

"Not done." Will countered.

"You got us into this. If this frees us, then done." She glared.

"Elizabeth. They are pirates."

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates." She pushed him hard in the chest. Then turned back to Sao.

"Then we have and accord?" asked Barbossa.

Sao Feng smiled. But it quickly faltered as Hatori took this opportunity to intervene.

"Sao Feng." He strolled up to the Chinese captain with a sway that was remarkably like Jack's. He smiled and raised his hand up to lightly brush the other man's chest with a delicate finger. "If ye plan on taking Miss Swann. I would request to go as well."

"Why?" Sao snarled at the gesture and slapped Hatori's hand away.

"Well. I have no real particular reason. Just. I would like to."

"Fine! But keep your filthy, sinful hands away from me." Sao bid the release of the crew and they all began attacking Beckett's men. They had just fought them off when suddenly Jack's loud screaming could be heard from over head as he swung across from the Endeavor and over the other side of the Pearl. All ran to look over board but turned quickly as Jack spoke from the top of the ships rear.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sao took his escape with Hatori and Elizabeth and fled to his own ship. Hatori's crew took care to leave as well with the Bloody moon. And the crew of the Pearl took leave. All bound for Shipwreck cove. Just…in different directions to mislead Beckett's men.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile on said man's ship.

Beckett's men ran about trying to figure out what to do

"Which ship do we follow?" Asked Lieutenant Groves.

"Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl."

"And the other ship sir?"

"Leave it. I'm not after it right now. We'll deal with them later. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?"

Both looked back as a cracking sound rattled the ship, and watched as the large mast fell down. Groves turned his head and looked on towards the Black Pearl.

"Do you think he plans it all out or just makes it up as he goes along?" Beckett glared at him and the officer quickly went to have the ship repaired.


	4. The Flying Dutchman

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Nor do I own the characters. The only character of which I claim ownership be Hatori. I am not making any profit from this.

Chapter Three: The Flying Dutchman

The moment Hatori stepped onto the Empress, he was separated Elizabeth. He was to do work on the ship, while Elizabeth was to accompany Sao Feng.

He had tried to reason with Sao. He had smiled that sweet, little coy smirk and invaded the Chinese Captain's personal space. While Sao was distracted by how close Hatori was, said deviant took his time to grace his fingers over Sao's hand, only to have the man snarl and slap him away. For the second time that day!

Hatori pouted.

"Oh come on Sao. We're friends aren't we?" His smile unnerved the Captain something awful. "Shan't I be stay'n with Miss. Swann?"

"No. We are not friends. And no! She'll be going with me!" He turned to Tai Huang. "Give him something to do. Get him away from me." And with that Hatori had been dragged away to swab the deck.

It was a few hours later that they were attacked. The Flying Dutchman had caught up with them. They opened fire and were pulling up along side of the Empress and were preparing to board.

The first thought that ran through Hatori's mind was to get to Elizabeth and keep her safe. But before he could get to the Captain's cabin she came out herself and was quickly grabbed.

"You are not my captain." Tai glared from where he was being held.

Hatori tilted is head. What?! Captain? However he was not the chance to ask.

"Elizabeth?" A man dressed in an Admiral's uniform came to stand before them. At the site of Elizabeth, his eyes softened. Hatori turned to the voice and without warning or understanding, felt his knees nearly give out.

Elizabeth obviously knew the man, for she spoke, her voice almost, keyword almost, bubbly.

"James." She smiled. "James." She walked forward, the man once holding her having let go. The Admiral, whose name was James, grabbed Elizabeth in a tight hug. Hatori couldn't explain why, but the sudden gesture made his insides clench together in anger.

"Thank God, you're alive. Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

Elizabeth's face fell.

"My father's dead." Her voice quavered.

"No. that can't be true. He returned to England." The man defended.

Elizabeth snarled. "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Hatori narrowed his eyes. Beckett. That good for nothing. How did he know Beckett would some how be involved?

Just then Davy Jones himself made his grand appearance. Hatori cringed at the site of the Dutchman's captain.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?" he growled.

Tai Huang without hesitation pointed to Elizabeth.

"Captain. Her." the rest of the men agreed. "Her." they all said.

James looked at her quizzically. Hatori didn't like the concern or surprise that this man seemed to show towards Elizabeth.

"Captain?" Davy asked with a laugh.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain shall have my quarters." The Admiral commanded.

"Thank you sir. But I prefer to remain with my crew." Elizabeth spoke solemnly.

"Elizabeth." James took her by the arm. "I swear. I did not know."

"Know what?" she asked bitterly. "Which side you chose? Liz pulled away and backed toward her crew. "Well, now you do." Hatori looked around. He raised his hand cautiously. James turned to him with almost malice in his eyes.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Umm…Well…I'm Captain as well." The admiral glared and turned to the crew of the Dutchman.

"Take them away."

Hatori was grabbed from behind and taken with Elizabeth and the rest of her crew.

"What?" he asked innocently as they were taken across to the Dutchman. "Was it something I said?" Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance.

"You remind me almost painfully of Jack."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they were put into the brig the first thing Hatori did was go brood in the corner about his reaction to the Admiral.

Elizabeth dedicated her time down in the brig trying to find Will's father. With every man that came by she asked.

"Bootstrap?" they would laugh at her and shake there head. When she called the name again, a voice spoke from the shadows in the in cell. Hatori jumped. The voice had come from nearly right next to him.

"Bootstrap? You know my name?" the man asked.

Elizabeth cautiously took a few steps forward.

"Yes. I know your son. Will Turner." Bootstrap's face lit up.

"William!" She nodded. He pulled himself away from the wall. He was covered in barnacles and a large starfish adorned the side of his face. He let out a boisterous laugh.

"He made it! He's alive. And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me. God's wounds. He's on his way!"

"Yes. Will is alive. And he wants to help you." Bootstraps face faltered.

"He can't help me. He won't come." Hatori blinked. This weird, sea covered man was Will's father. Odd.

"But you're his father." He pointed to her.

"I know you. He spoke of you. He can't save me. Ha can't because of you." Hatori cocked his head to the side. James was completely out of his mind now. Why was it Elizabeth's fault he wondered?

Elizabeth obviously did too.

"Me?" she asked.

"You're Elizabeth."

"Yes. I'm Elizabeth."

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain…Forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. And if he saves me…he loses you."

"I see." Elizabeth still seemed a bit confused.

"He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come." He turned around. "Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late. I'm already part of the ship…and part of the crew." He sank back into the wall.

"Bootstrap." Elizabeth begged. She walked over to him. His eyes widened. "You know my name. You know my name."

Liz looked saddened.

"Yes. I know your son." She appeared ready to cry.

"William. He's coming for me. Wait and see. You'll see. He promised." He closed his eyes.

Hatori's little lapse of memory would not last long however.

The door of the cell was suddenly unlocked.

"Come with me." James stood in the cell's doorway. No one moved. Hatori tensed in his back corner. He could feel his heart pumping faster in his chest at seeing the other man. "Quickly." Elizabeth nodded to the crew who fled out. Hatori hung back.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked fiercely.

"Choosing a side." He replied back defiantly. She pushed past him and out with the others.

Hatori was quick to follow behind James. Watching the older man inventively. When they got outside the crew was scampering across the ropes connecting the ships. James stopped Elizabeth.

"Do not go to Ship Wreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

Hatori narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling he'd know who. No offense to Liz but her Fiancé seemed the traitor type. He'd already gotten them into a mess. He didn't doubt he was capable of betraying them to Beckett now either.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth's voice was cold. Hatori felt a deep anger at her for speaking to him that way. But he still could not understand why.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death." James looked down. His eyes full of pain. Hatori noticed and felt sorry for him. He mentally smacked himself though for even thinking pity on someone who worked for Beckett. But then again. He would pity any of them. Having to put up with that man. But it wasn't because of Beckett Hatori felt this particular pity. It was the way Elizabeth spoke to him.

James spoke again. His voice sad.

"But…that does not absolve me of my other sins." Elizabeth then said something that surprised both men.

"Come with us. James come with me." Hatori blinked in confusion. Wasn't she just mad at him?

"Who goes there?" Bootstraps voice came from above them. The three remaining people backed against the railing in fear. James grabbed his gun and was ready in case they were attacked.

"Go. I will follow." James whispered.

She looked at him skeptically.

"You're lying."

He turned to face her.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth. But never joined." With that he leaned in and kissed her. Hatori felt his blood boil. He didn't know why, but he didn't want him kissing her. The sudden desire for the Admiral to kiss him like that was overwhelming for Hatori. When he realized the mental image it produced he shook his head angrily.

James pulled back.

"Go. Now." He commanded. Liz glared before crawling onto the rope. James then turned to Hatori. "Now. You. Go."

Hatori snarled.

"Not without you." he reached out grabbing the gun from his hand and shot the rope down.

"You idiot. Now you can't get over."

"Oh. I think we can." Hatori stood in front of James and without warning shoved the man over the back of the Dutchman. Bootstrap rounded the corner just then.

"Nobody leaves the ship." He spoke.

"Sorry Bill. But we have somewhere to go." With that Hatori leapt onto the back railing and dove into the water below and began swimming towards the Empress.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they climbed aboard the Empress James immediately gave Hatori a glare that shot daggers. He walked up to the Japanese man.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded.

Hatori's resolve snapped.

"I'm sorry I wanted to save your life! I'm sorry I'm not a typical pirate who's willing to leave a man behind! I'm sorry I was trying to show some kindness! And I'm even sorrier I ruined your suicide!" He stormed away, leaving a very confused, yet again, ex-military official.

"What was that all about?" he wondered.


End file.
